


Trapped by the Currents of Life.

by Helisika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Unrequited Love, one sided aokise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helisika/pseuds/Helisika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/><em>I still remember the first time we touched we tried so hard to hold each other still, we shivered and shivered all the lust that we felt for one another's bodies real, I whispered I'm here for you now.</em>
    <br/></p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> <em>The tears glazed our eyes, the fear that this could this be us, is this who we are and can we understand that it's truth? we've had so many things to prove in our youth.</em><br/></p>
</div><p>It all started when Kagami came back home. In his stupid birthday/welcome back home party where Aomine almost drowned.</p>
<p>Ever since the redhead offered to train Aomine and teach the blue-haired male how to swim his life spiraled out of control.</p>
<p>Mistakes and denial was all that Aomine did.</p>
<p>He wasn't homophobic but he did try to avoid those type of people not because he was disgusted by them or because he saw it as unnatural but because he feared what lied<em>beyond the line.</em> He feared exploring beyond what he knew. </p>
<p>He feared the very same fact that he wanted to know...</p>
<p>But despite his fear like hell would he let someone else have Kagami...</p>
<p>Even if Aomine denied it that he wanted the redhead for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped by the Currents of Life.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puraiuddo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puraiuddo/gifts).



> Based on the prompt by the lovely Puraiuddo.
> 
> "ok so this headcanon has been with me since the beginning of time
> 
> imagine the kns throw a pool party and aomine is pushed into the pool. momoi screams, because he doesn’t know how to swim. kagami reacts immediately and leaps into the pool. he rescues aomine (who is shaking and nearly hyperventilating). and kagami, since he obviously has to be a good swimmer since he surfs, takes it upon himself to teach aomine how to swim.
> 
> fight me."
> 
> WARNINGS: Characters are not mine they all belong to Fujimaki and this story will contain mature scene's later on so beware.

 

Water itself is so beautiful and majestic.

When you go out to the ocean on a boat and stare around and see the vast dark blue ocean you can't help but respect the waves that move about.

Water itself is something to fear and respect.

That was how Aomine felt as he stared at the huge pool in front of him.

And when he said huge- it could be taken as an understatement because seriously the pool in Akashi's house looked more like a lake.

The pool floor was designed to feel like sand and was also a creamy –brown color to look like a forest lake. The water had this aqua color that made the pool look beautiful giving it an earth-y feel- Like if it was a part of nature itself. Also, let's not forget the waterfall it had at the end. Behind the waterfall was a cave where they could actually all hangout and sit in.

Aomine rolled his eyes because this was just  _ridiculous_.

Who needed a pool that looked like a lake and that was ten feet deep- it was ludicrous.

But Aomine couldn't help but admire the body of water in front of him yet hold a deep fear for it as well.

Something about big masses of accumulated water frightened him.

Ocean, lake and even the pool... they just didn't sit well with him.

To him it always felt like he was staring at an endless pit that would  _suck him whole at any second_.

Was it an irrational fear? Maybe... But it was something he grew up with- something embedded into his mind by now.

He hated pools, lakes or oceans, so to put it simply- the great Aomine Daiki didn't know how to swim.

Yes, you read that correctly.

This six-foot giant didn't have a clue on how to swim...

Aomine loved to look at the ocean but never did he dare to go inside and actually swim. The one time his father tried to teach him with Satsuki he almost drowned.

Ever since that one time he has never gone inside bodies of water unless it was his bathtub  _but even then_  he would just take a shower rather than a bubble bath.

He feared it and he hated that up to this day he was still scared of it.

The blue haired male let out a deep sigh as he turned his gaze to watch his friends playing around. Murasakibara was grabbing Kise by the waist trying to throw him into the pool because the blond decided it was funny to take one of his candies and eat it as they waited for Kagami to finish cooking the food.

"WAIT! Murasakibara-icchi, please stop! I can't get my hair wet!" The blond said as he tried to alleviate himself out of the purple heads strong hold.

"No, Kise-chin took my candy and for that he must pay."

"Oh, come on Murasakibara-icchi! It was a joke!" He said panting out from the exertion.

Christ the guy had strength.

"I don't like those jokes."

Kise could tell his cries of help were falling on deaf ears as the man hauled him up in the air then threw him like he weighed nothing inside the pool.

"Mura- uwahhhaaa!" The blond screamed as his body was thrown into the air. He thrashed about the few seconds he was flying until his body hit the cold water.

His body made such a big splash the water went everywhere. Aomine yelped as he was hit by the splash himself.

"KISE!" He screamed out as his body shivered from the cold. He had been shirtless and the water hit his skin straight on leaving him feeling like a wet dog.

Kise came up to the surface right after and he chuckled at the way Aomine trembled slightly, his hair matted to his forehead. Kise began shaking his hair like a dog does when they are trying to dry themselves, which caused more water to land on Aomine.

"What's the matter Aomine-icchi? Afraid to get a little wet?" the blond male taunted over his shoulder as he swam to the pool steps.

"Listen here you-" Aomine growled out before Kuroko's monotone voice stopped him in his tracks- preventing him from telling Kise the insult he had in mind.

"Aomine-kun, please, let's refrain from getting into a fight on Kagami-kun's birthday."

To this the blue-haired male gritted his teeth before taking in a deep breath and letting it out as a sigh. He turned to look at the short male who was currently sipping on a vanilla shake. He was wearing baby blue swimming trunks with a white button down shirt that was open showing his creamy, porcelain chest. His pale lips wrapped around the straw as he took another sip.

"Tell that to this fucking idiot, Tetsu." Aomine said as he pointed a thumb at Kise who at the present moment was nowhere to be seen. Aomine narrowed his eyes –searching for the blond but he was nowhere is sight.

That was until he heard giggling from behind him and two cold, wet hands on his back.

Kise pushed him and Aomine blue eyes went wide with shock and dread as he realized he couldn't escape from falling inside the pool.

_That was when all hell broke loose and Aomine was in the water for maybe a minute struggling for his life…_

Akashi's eyebrow twitched at the spectacle, while Kuroko sighed and sipped on his vanilla shake. Murasakibara just ignored the whole thing as he cuddled with Himuro on the blanket they had laid out on the grass.

Kise was cackling hard- holding his stomach as Aomine fell inside the pool and began to thrash around.

But his cackling soon stopped as he noticed that Aomine in fact still kept moving inside the pool water violently and his head wouldn't come up to the surface.

Kise peered over and called out to the blue-haired male but he received no response.

He looked up to look at the others. Kuroko's eyebrows furrowed as he also walked over to the edge of the pool and called out to Aomine.

"Aomine-kun we get it, please come back up."

They all assumed Aomine was joking around until they heard a loud pitch scream from the double doors along with glass breaking.

" **DAI-CHAN!"**

* * *

Aomine wondered if this would be the way he would be leaving this world...

With lungs filled of pool water.

In a way it was humorous to him because he could handle anything and everything. He was  _the_  Aomine Daiki the former ace of the generation of miracles and Too yet what did all of that matter when he was currently thrashing about- fighting for his life in Akashi's pool. His lungs craved for air. His eyes burned every time he tried to open them to look for the surface but due to his panicking mind all he saw was water and bubbles.

He moved his head from left to right trying to find the surface; he panicked because he really felt like all he was doing was infinite circles... He could vaguely hear a high pitch scream of his name.

Satsuki...

**"DAI-CHAN!"**  Satsuki yelled out at the top of her lungs as fear struck her being as she watched the dark tanned body thrashing about in the water.  **"SOMEONE SAVE HIM! SOMEONE!"**

She cradled her face in her hands as she screamed startling everyone. Kagami who was walking next to her also jumped at the sudden outburst.

The moment his brain registered the words that had slipped out of Satsuki's mouth his body went rigid.

"Aomine's drowning!?" He yelled out as he stared at everyone asking the question only Momoi knew the answer to.

Kise stared in shocked because he didn't know Aomine-icchi didn't know how to swim...

He didn't know what to do. His body paralyzed as he watched the scene in front of him unfold- if anything bad happened to Aomine it would be his fault and Kise didn't think he could be able to deal with that.

Kagami realized Momoi was too shocked to speak besides saying 'Someone save Dai-chan!' so he looked over at the pool, the second his eyes saw the tanned hand in the surface of the water the gears in his mind worked at the speed of light- he soon realized that the person inside the pool was indeed Aomine.

And that Aomine was drowning...

Everyone jumped when they heard a sound of a metal platter hitting the concrete ground.

They had gotten up from their spots to go help Aomine but Kagami stopped everyone in their tracks as he began to take his shirt off.

"Everyone stay were you are at! I'll save him- I'm trained in CPR and was a life guard back in L.A!" He yelled out as he threw his shirt to the side. "Just make sure there is towels and space to put him in so I can perform CPR if I have to!" He yelled and looked at Momoi who stopped screaming and was now just trembling with tears going down her cheeks. Kagami looked away and began running towards the pool.

Once he was at the edge he stopped and leaped into the air and dived inside the pool to rescue the blue-haired male. As soon as the cold water touched and surrounded his skin he opened his eyes to scan the pool. He immediately saw the darker male thrashing about to the right. The water around Aomine was filled with bubbles since he wouldn't stay still not even for one second. Kagami kept his eyes locked onto the dark figure as he swiftly swam through the water towards the body up ahead. His legs moving smoothly up and down as he used his arms to do underwater strokes.

Once he was close enough to Aomine to be able to grab his arm he used his quick reflexes to grab onto a tan hand effectively pulling the body close to him.

The reaction was instantaneously.

Aomine not knowing whom it was that grabbed him latched on to the warm body grabbing him immediately. His arms and legs wrapped themselves around the muscled frame like a kid would to their parent when frightened.

Kagami resurfaced them in the next moment using one hand to move as the other held Aomine who was glued onto him for dear life. He noticed how Aomine gasped and coughed air as his body trembled and shivered in his grasp. The former ace of Too reminded him of a scared child, someone lost who needed to be taken care off by the way he behaved in the present moment.

Kagami's eyes turned to look at the blue-haired male's pale lips that trembled as the midnight blue eyes rapidly shifted from left to right.

Aomine was gulping breaths of air as he still clung on to Kagami. Kuroko along with Momoi and the rest of the crew came rushing over towards them. Murasakibara bended over and grabbed Aomine from his pits to haul the man out of the water but that proved to be a hassle since Aomine was still in a panic and shock and he wouldn't let go of Kagami.

Kagami grabbed Aomine by his chin and moved the face towards his so his eyes could connect with the other males.

"Hey… Hey, Aomine listen to me." He said slowly and calmly trying to get the man out of his nightmare. "Listen to me Aomine- it's over."

The blue haired males eye's which had been opened up wide returned back to normal. He stared into the russet colored eyes.

" _You're safe now."_

Aomine didn't realize just yet that Kagami had saved him and that he wasn't drowning anymore. His mind slowly came back as his body also stopped trembling erratically.

He narrowed his eyes as he spoke.  _"Kagami…?"_

"Come here Mine-chin." Murasakibara said as he pulled Aomine out of the water effortlessly.

"OI! YOU BIG GOOT LET ME GO!"

"Dai-chan! thank god that you're okay!"

Aomine wasn't even able to stand up for one second on the concrete ground before Kise glomped him. The blond squeezed the living hell out of the poor male as he cried.

"I'm so sorry, Aomine-icchi! I'm so stupid! I didn't know and-"

"Kise, just fuck off! You're suffocating me!" Aomine growled out. Using his strength he broke free from the blonds hold leaving the male wailing asking 'Why are you so mean, Aomine-icchi!?'

Aomine honestly at the moment just wanted to be by himself as he recuperated from his second drowning experience.

He knew they were all worried about him but he just needed space at the moment.

Momoi walked over to him next, she placed a delicate hand on his forearm. He almost snapped until he looked down and saw her red eyes and the residue of tears.

"I'm fine, Satsuki." He said before she could speak. "I just need some space, okay?"

Satsuki bit her bottom lip as she sniffled feeling her nose clogged. She sighed and nodded her head swiftly.

She knew Aomine just needed to cool down and that he would be good in no time.

She knew how delicate this was for him even though he never admitted it.

"Okay, Dai-chan! I'll let everyone know!" She said in a chirped tone of voice even though one could still hear how worried she was truly was.

Aomine nodded his head as she turned and left to go talk to the rest of the group. He sighed as watched Kise start wailing once again and took that as his cue to go inside for a bit when suddenly, his eyes caught a flash of vibrant red hair.

He turned his head a bit to see Kagami pulling himself out of the pool while Kuroko stood next to him holding out a dark blue towel for the redhead.

The redhead smiled and thanked Kuroko for the towel.

His tanned body glistened in the sun from the droplets covering his skin.

Aomine sighed as he turned and walked inside the house. He felt like he was staring a little too much... too long at Kagami there for a moment.

He couldn't believe that out of everyone there Kagami was the one who saved him.

_Kagami…_

* * *

By the time Aomine decided to step back outside it was because his stomach started protesting from the hunger. Besides he didn't want to be a party-pooper. He decided that thirty minutes of cooling down was good enough for him.

The second he stepped outside the smell of cooked meat attacked his senses making his mouth salivate. He noticed three patties cooking in the grill. Kagami was standing in front of it shirtless with a yellow apron.

The yellow clashed with the neon orange swimming trunks that he had on. The swimming trunks had white stripes on the sides and on his feet he wore white Jordan slippers. The muscles on his back stretched and moved as he cooked and flipped the patties.

Aomine stared at the redhead hesitant to go over since he hated the fact he probably owed him at least a thank you for saving his ass.

But before he even spoke a word a low tone of voice reached his ears as Kagami spoke.

"I'm making ya' some fresh food because you have to eat well especially from what just happened a while back." Kagami said as he flipped the patties one more time before his left hand reached over for the knob to turn it off. He stepped to the right to start making the burger.

He looked over his shoulder to look at Aomine. "What do you want on it?"

Aomine pursed his lips before responding the redhead nonchalantly. "The usual."

Kagami nodded his head once then turned it back around to continue the task at hand.

Aomine bit his lip as he watched Kagami work. He hated it to admit it but he knew he had to do it.

He had to tell Kagami he was thankful for his help. For helping him calm down as well. Aomine's lips opened and closed a few times before he said the words.

"Thanks…"

"Huh?" the redhead said over his shoulder.

"I said thanks… you know… for earlier." Aomine raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck before looking to the side. "Thanks for saving me, Bakagami."

Kagami who had been in the process of finishing the last burger stopped mid-work at Aomine's soft, low voice.

He could hear the other sincerity in the other males voice even though he knew Aomine was probably dreading the fact he had to tell him this. Especially since they haven't seen each other since three years already.

Three years ago, right when they had finally gotten past the rivalry and became friends and were getting along really well Kagami received a phone call from his aunt telling him his dad had a heart attack and was in critical condition in the hospital.

Kagami took the next plane straight to America. He just texted them all that he was leaving and that he wouldn't be able to say goodbye in person telling them about his dad's condition and then called them the next day once he landed.

Aomine didn't see him for three years and if we're being honest, he did hold Kagami's sudden disappearance against him even if the red head had a valid reason for suddenly disappearing.

Their unstable friendship became more fragile.

Kagami remembers how they still talked the first few months but then after a year they lost contact.

He still talked to Kuroko and the group everyday day or every other day and when he sent them all a group text message that he was coming back (minus Aomine.) and that he would arrive coincidently, a day before his birthday Kuroko with the rest of the group set this up as a welcome back party. 

Well, everyone was here except Midorima and Takao who happened to be busy this week with work but they left the group their gift for Kagami and sent their regards to Kagami.

He didn't think Aomine would show up but he did. Though, it was most likely due to Satsuki.

Kagami sighed as he finished the last burger- placing the bun on top of the burger patty.

"You don't gotta say thanks, Ahomine… It's my job as a lifeguard." Kagami said as he turned around and handed the blue-haired male a plate with the warm and fresh burgers stacked on top of each other. "Though you could have told us you didn't-"

"Just shut up already you asshole!" Aomine gritted out before Kagami could finish his sentence. He stepped forward to snatch his plate from the redhead.

Kagami watched as Aomine grabbed the plate and immediately went for a burger taking a bite out of ot. The blue-haired male reveled in the amazing taste they had making his taste buds dance in joy. He moaned out a sound of appreciation for the food before talking.

"Even after three years-" He said as he licked his lips that had ketchup and grease. "You're cooking is still the most decent thing you have, Bakagami."

Kagami went and shook his head then reached behind his neck to untie the knot so he could remove the apron off his body.

"Glad to see you haven't changed your asshole-ish ways, Ahomine." Kagami said as he closed the grill and placed the apron on a seat next to it. "Even after three years- you're still as arrogant as ever."

Aomine narrowed his eyes glaring at the redhead as he took another bite out of his burger before he muttered out- "Bastard…"

"You're welcome." Kagami said. They both made eye contact and it was clear they had stuff to talk about- such as Kagami's dad's current health, what Aomine ended up choosing as a career, if he still worked in the flower shop that Momoi's parent's owned and more but none of those topics were able to be talked about because as Kagami opened his mouth to start a conversation with the blue-haired male a certain blond popped out of nowhere.

"Aomine-icchi! You're back! How do you feel?" Kise asked as he placed an arm around the male.

"Good." Aomine said as he chewed.

"That's great!" Kise said as he then turned to look at Kagami smiling. "Ne Kagami-icchi, mind if I borrow Aomine-icchi for a moment? I need to speak to him."

Kagami nodded his head as he raised his hands in the air. "He's all yours."

Aomine watched as Kagami turned around and walked away to go talk to Himuro, Murasakibara and the rest of the group.

Aomine let out a deep sigh suddenly not feeling as hungry as before. He watched how Kuroko spoke then Momoi proceeded to laugh as she grabbed onto the redheads arm. Kagami blushed and shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Aomine-icchi, I wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier… If I had known… well, if I had known you didn't know how to swim then I wouldn't have done what I did." Kise said in a firm tone of voice making Aomine stop what he was doing and turn his head to look at the blond.

He was mad at Kise for the stunt he pulled earlier but at the same time he knew that had he told his friends about his swimming problem then none of what happened today would have transpired. With that thought in mind he decided he would forgive the blond since he knew the idiot didn't do it with bad intentions.

"It's okay, Kise."

The moment those words left his mouth the blond gave him a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad Aomine-icchi isn't mad at me!"

"Yeah, yeah just don't overdue it." He grumbled out.

After that everything went smoothly, Aomine walked back with Kise to talk to the others. Kagami told them about his adventures in L.A while he was gone and that his father was doing great and was in tip-top shape- the old man was even working out at the gym again. He had started a year ago with Kagami and was working at his job less so he wouldn't stress his body out.

His near death experience was an eye-opener for him and he was thankful for it.

Aomine noticed how Kagami's eyes shadowed for a moment when he paused in his story talking about his dad. He knew the redhead wasn't telling them everything or just telling them the sugarcoated parts if that's what you could call them.

Not before long, it was already getting dark and they were grouped together singing the redhead happy birthday.

Himuro grabbed some cream on his finger to smear it on Kagami's face but his plan was foiled when he lifted said finger and Murasakibara sucked on it, licking all of the cream off of his finger.

"I don't want Muro-chin touching anyone." Murasakibara said as he looked at Himuro from the corner of his eyes. The raven-haired male just smiled and nodded his head.

"Okay then."

"Besides… it's better if we did this to Kaga-chin." The tall man said as he placed his hand on Kagami's head before shoving it forward planting Kagami's face in the cake.

What came next was the redhead screaming and trying to throw a piece of cake at the purple-haired giant as everyone laughed at his white, cream covered face.

Aomine doubled over with laughter as the redhead yelled at Murasakibara with his face full of cake.

Kuroko had a smirk on his face as he stepped in between the two and placed a hand on Kagami's bare shoulder.

"Kagami-kun, we have another cake. So please, relax yourself."

Kagami gritted his teeth before growling. "Yeah? Well, I'm still covered in cake here, Kuroko!"

"That is evident but still calm down." Kuroko said as he tried to not laugh at the redhead. He coughed and cleared his voice to calm down as he spoke again. "Just go to the bathroom and wash off."

Kagami glared at the giant before muttering out 'fine.' and getting up to go wash himself in the bathroom.

He didn't forget to glare at everyone laughing at his misery before stepping through the double doors.

After the redhead washed his face he came back with the second cake everyone began eating. Aomine got his piece and decided he would eat it in the cave because for some reason it was peaceful hearing the sound of the water falling, the sound echoing through the stone cave walls.

After a couple of minutes of being by himself Aomine heard steps from the entrance of the cave. He looked over his shoulder his vision spotting Kagami crouching a bit as he walked with a plate of half eaten chocolate cake.

Except Kagami's portion was ridiculously bigger than his own.

Seems like his eating habit hadn't changed either.

And for some odd reason that thought made him feel content and glad.

Aomine turned his head back around. "What up?" He said as he watched through the corner of his eyes Kagami sitting down next to him. He watched as Kagami took a big spoonful of cake into mouth as he licked his lips.

"Nothing just checking on you."

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Listen I'm not a baby that's needs babysitting, alright!?" Aomine said as he took another took another bite of cake. "Why'd you really come here, Kagami?"

Kagami smiled as he practically gulped another chunk of cake.

Aomine grimaced as he watched the redhead eat- he really wondered why he even felt glad that Kagami still had such a bad habit with him after years had passed.

Aomine forgot his plate of dessert as Kagami swallowed the food. His blue eyes tracking the chocolate covered lips as a tongue traced over them.

Kagami shrugged and he turned to look at Aomine.

Blood red eyes staring straight into his own before Kagami asked his question.

" _I wanted to ask if you would let me teach you how to swim."_

What an idio- wait,  _what?_

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of this fic. this story was inspired by a prompt made by the lovely Puraiuddo on tumblr ^.^ I hope everyone likes the first chapter believe me a lot will be happening :D
> 
> let me know how it was.
> 
> ENJOY!


End file.
